1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to database technologies and more specifically to providing enhanced control to users to populate a cache in a database system.
2. Related Art
A database system generally refers to a system, which permits storage and accessing of data using queries. For example, when a database system is based on a relational model of data, the data can be stored, retrieved, deleted and modified using SQL (structured query language) queries.
Caches are often provided within a database system, typically to enhance the speed with which queries are processed. In general, the aggregate data served by a database system is typically stored in a non-volatile memory (for data persistence as well to support large volumes of data), while the cached (stored in the cache) information is stored in memories (e.g., random access memory) providing faster access.
In one prior approach, the data provided as a response to a query is cached such that the same data can be quickly provided (as a response) should the same query be received later. Intermediate results/product such as the result of a join may also be cached.
Thus, in such a prior approach, a cache is populated only when corresponding queries are processed. It is generally desirable that users be provided enhanced control to populate the cache in a database system.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.